A Love Like No Other
by ILoveCaryl13
Summary: This is my first fan fic! i hope you like it! Its a cheesy Caryl romace with LOTS of angst and rough SEX scenes. Rated M for Sexual scenes and Daryl Dixon.


Daryl is in cell block C, feeding Judith while Carol watches on from a distance. Daryl turns around suprised to see a staring Carol on the other side of the room. Carol has always wanted Daryl but she had no way to tell him.

Daryl yells over to Carol "Hey Carol.." She looks up "Come over here..i gotta ask ya sumthin" Carol walks over slowly to Daryl. When she is close enough to him he hands Carol Judith. "She's runnin' low on formula. You feel like takin' a ride into town?" Carol looks up "Sure. Let me just hand her off to Rick, then we'll go." Daryl nods "Alright. My bikes over near the gate, meet me there when you're ready."

Carol quicky finds Rick then, she hands off sleeping Judith. After she cleans herself up she walks out to the gate where Daryl said he would be. She see's him. Sitting on his motorcycle smirking out into the sunset. She walks up to him and clears her throught so he knows she is there. "What took ya so long?" silently laughing Carol happily say "Well i had some trouble finding Rick and..." "And what?" "Oh nothing.." "Ok...Hop on." Excited Carol lifts her leg over the back of the Harley and grips his abdomen tighty. "Nice bike" "Thanks it was my brothers.."

They are almost at the pharmacy when Carol works up enough courage to lay her head down on Daryls rough, muscular back. Daryl flexes his back muscles and wiggles around. "Are you okay?" says Darly "Yes, im fine. The wind was just a little to much for my eyes, i'm not used to riding motorcycles. Sorry." "Don't be its not your fault. i was the same way." Carol can feel her face getting red and she giggle. They finally arive at the pharmacy and its nearly sundown.  
"Its getting dark. Hurry up we can't be travelin' in the dark." says Daryl.

Carol smiles then says "Would you rather go in the front or the back?" Daryl feeling awkward about the sex joke says "Definatly the front.." Carol giggles and walks to the back. They make plans to meet in five minutes and the do. "Did you find anything?" says Daryl "Yes, how bout you?" "Nothin. But i think we have enough, we could always make another run tomorrow..." They look outside and are stunned by the darkened sky filled with a full moon and glowing stars. Frightened Carol looks at Daryl "What are we going to do?!" Daryl looks deep into her eyes..."We can't leave. We have to stay here tonight." Carol looks at him, both of them still gazing into one anothers eyes. "I'll board up the back. You get the front." Says Daryl. "Okay" When everything is secure Carol runs to try and find a bathroom with a mirror to try and fix her hair and tidy herself up.

She returns to the front where Daryl is to find him gazing out the window. His back to her sitting up with his hands behind him holding him up on a blanket that he had layed out for them. Daryl has also built them a fire. She almost whispers "wow" Almost startled Daryl replies "What?" Carol says "I just never new the apocolypse could be so romantic.." Daryl looks back at her with a smirk on his face. "There ain't nuthin' romantic bout this. I just didn't want you to be to uncomfortable." "Thank you Daryl." "Well are you comin' to get some shut eye or not?" Carol looks at him and walks slowly over to the blanket. She neels down onto her knee's and puts one of her hands on his thighs.

Carol can feel Daryl's leg tence up. She looks up and can see it in his eyes that he wants this. She looks down near the crotch of his pants and she can see it rise. ever so lightly she moves her hand up and down his dirty muscular thigh. She looks up at him he says "What..are you doing?" in a growling voice. "Nothin' just messin' arounds..." Carol bites her lip. Daryl looks into her eyes "Why are you doing this?" Carol get closer and closer to the crotch of his old blue jeans and says "C'mon Daryl you know you've thought about it...I know i have..." Still biting her lip she looks up at Daryl "Haven't you?" She smiles while biting her lip, Knowing she is right..

Carol stands up. Daryl watching her carfully she steps one let over him. She is just standing there while Daryl looks up her skirt. She bends down on top of he legs in the crotch of his old blue jeans lies her vagina covered only by the thin fabric of her panties. She can feel his dick moving and getting harder while they stare into each others eyes. "Wow." says Carol "Whats wrong?" says Daryl "you feel huge." Carol begins to rug her vagina on he crotch of his pants. Daryl looks romanticly into her waiting eyes. She leans in closer, hesitating at first he backs away..Carol roughly grabs the back of his head and presses her soft pink lips to his rough, chapped lips..

Daryl, hesitating at first puts one of him hands on Carols ass. Carol, loving the feeling of this raps her arms around Daryls neck. She is now running her fingers through his fair and moving her vagina around on his still covered crotch. She onlocks her arms and Daryl sits up. He looks at Carol up and down and nods. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Says Daryl "I've been sure since the day i met you." "Okay, lift up your arms." Commands Daryl. Carol lifts her arms up doing as she was told and Daryl grabs the bottom of her shirt, kisses her , and slides it of gently. "Stand up." Says Daryl. She obeys and stands up. Daryl also stands up and and kisses her the whole way down her body. He bites and kisses her neck as she smiles and giggles..He softly kisses down her stomach until her is at her skirt.

Daryl lifts up her skirt and moves away the soft warn out fabric of her panties aside and licks her clit as if he was trying to intimidate her he licked deep and hard as she moaned with please. "Ohhh Daryl.." He stops and looks up at Carol smiling at biting her bloody lip. Saticfied he pulls her skirt down and slowly eases her out of her panties.."Ohhh Daryl...i've waited so long for this.." He smiles, pleased with all the pleasure he is giving her. Daryl stands up now his eyes meet Carols and they kiss. "Turn around." She turns and Daryl takes off her bra. She turns around with her hands cupped over her breast. She looks down nervously..He smiles "If we are going to do this you have to take your hand's off of them.." He looks softly into her eye's "It's ok Carol." Carol slowly removes her hands from her breast and puts her hands at her sides..Carol says "Am i the only one getting naked here? Yanno it takes two naked people to do this.." trying to hide her embarrisment.

Daryl backs away from her and looks up and down her body "You're beautiful." Carol smiles. Daryl takes off his shirt and Carol runs to him jumping on his chest running her hands up and down his hairy yet soft muscular chest. He is kissing her breast and holding her close. Carol reaches her hand down and touches his dick for the first time. "Wow, its bigger than i thought it would be." Daryl smiles. Carol pushes him away and sits on her knee's. She looks up at him. He nods. She looks at his crotch and unbuttons it. She pulls down his blue jeans and boxer. "Holy Shit." She says. He laughs and grabs the back of her head. She opens her mouth and lifts it up. Its huge. She feels him pushing anxiously and she licks the head of it first. "Wow, you never clean yourself or anything but you penis still taste good." He smiles and chuckles.

She puts it in her mouth and can feel it going far down her throat. After a few minutes Carol stops and stands up. They hold hands and gaze into each others eyes, smiling and talking without words. "Are you ready?" Carol smiles and nods. Carol goes on her hands and knees in doggy style and bites her lip waiting for it. Daryl stokes his dick and sits on his knee's behing her. "Where you want it?" Carol bites her lip "Don't matter to me just get it in." Daryl decides to fuck her in the vagina first so he positions his dick on the vagina and sticks it in gently. "ohhHHHHH mmmmmm" Daryl feels energized by pleasing her and he thrust's his hips as fast as he can. "oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh" He keeps thrusting and thrusting now his thighs and slamming into hers. "HARDER! MORE! COME ON BABY! OH OH OH OH OH!" Daryl pushes it as hard as he can for almost an hour but they have to stop. They both fall ont he blankey from exaustion and a breathing and sweating heavily. The slow their breathing and snuggle up together in the blanket.

Daryl wakes up first, happy to feel Carol in his loving arms. He kisses her face and stands up. for once in his life everything made sense for Daryl. Daryl looks out the window for walkers andis deciding if he wants to go out and hunt for breakfast. Carol wakes up without Daryl knowing. She is disapointed to see that his arms arn't still lovingly wrapped around her, but she is happy to have JUST Daryl vest on. She looks up and can see Daryl's naked ass looking out the window and she says "Nice ass!" and Daryl turns around. Carols eyes get big and she smiles. "Thanks, nice tits." Carol smiles. "Daryl, come here." he walks over and sits next to Carol. She smiles and lays back. He does the same and puts is arms behind his head. Carol begins to speak in a voice that says she has made up her mind...

"Daryl, we should run away together." Daryl turns his head and looks at her. He is supprised by her offer and he smirks. "Are you serious?" "This is the most serious i've ever been about anything in my life. Well second..last night was the most serious i've ever been..." She blushes and bites her lip. "Where will we go?" says Daryl "Somewhere safe..somewhere nice.." says Carol "Okay, i'll run away with you. how are we going to tell the rest of the group?" "We can't. lets just go." say Carol "But... what about lil' ass kic- i mean Judith?" Carol looks at him "I'm sure Rick and Carl will be able to take care of her..Plus they have Hershal, Glenn,Maggie, and Beth. She'll do fine!" Daryl saddened by having to leave her says "Okay, when do you leave?" "Tommorow, i guess.." "Alright pack up the blanket..we'll need it for tonight.." He winks at her.

"Where should we meet tonight?"Asks Carol. "I was thinkin' maybe down by the pond.." "Ok lets get back to the prison now" They get on Daryls motorcyle. "Can i drive?" asks Carol "Heh sure" So they switch places and they start driving. Daryl moves around his waist showing Carol how big and hard he is. "mmm" Says Carol "now you better stop that or imma have to pull this bike over and give you a spankin'" He chuckles.

They are almost back at the prison when Carol has to pull over. "It's outa gas." says Carol "We could walk?" says Daryl "But what about your brothers bike? "We'll come back for it tomorrow when we sneak out. "Ok we should stop at the pond before we get there to wash off...we smell like sweat and yanno..from last night." She smiles and winks at him. Daryl smiles back and follows her keeping watch for walkers.

They finally get to the pond after what seems like hours of walking. They look at each other and smile. Carol holds her arms up and Daryl stares with a smirk on his dirt covered face. "Can't you undress yourself for once? jeez woman!" Carol chuckles. She moves her hips side to side as she wiggles out of her skirt and panties. Daryl is staring at her, drooling... Next, she pulls up her shirt and turns around with only her bra on. She reaches her arms around her back and undoes her bra. Now she stands there completly naked. "You're beautiful" says Daryl just like he said the night before. Carol smiles and looks and the crotch of his jeans, which have already risen. "Your turn" Says Carol with a smirk.

Daryl smiles and nods his head. He slowly takes off his angel wing vest and drops it on the ground. Next, he unbottons his redneck shirt with no sleeves from the bottom up. He drops it on the ground. Carol is looking on biting her bloody lip. He unbottons and unzips his old blue jeans and they drop to the ground below. He begins to take off his boxer but Carol buts in "Wait. I want to do this.." He smiles and takes is hands off his boxer. "Go for it." Carol walks over to her and drops to her knee's. She rubs his dick through the boxers first. Then she pulls them down.. "Holy Shit" Says Carol. Daryl is smiling. She sucks for a while then they finally go into the pond to wash off. "Its cold" say Carol "Come here." Carol goes to Daryl and he raps his arms around her. She is in the front and Daryl is behind her holding her close. Daryl, not knowing if the time is right hesitates at first but then he sticks it in her ass. "mmmm Daryl...oHHHH" She says loudly. They get out of the pond after getting the smell off of them.

They make it to the prison and everyone is there to greet them. Daryl of course runs to Judith first to see her for one of the last times. Carol runs to Beth, Maggie, Glenn, and Carl. Later that day Carol finds Daryl in the gaurd tower and they kiss. Its Maggie's turn to keep watch and she is climbing up the tower. Daryl still thinks its his shift so he keeps kissing her. Maggie makes it to the top and looks through the window. She lets out a loud gasp when she see's whats going on. Daryl and Carol are inside the tower. They don't know Maggie is out there. They hear her gasp. "Maggie! i can explain!" yells Carol, Maggie opens the door and says "I don't want to interupt any of this but its my shift. I don't want to be involed in whatever this is so could ya'll just leave? please?" "Sure Maggie..sorry you had to see that." Says Carol "It's alright."

Its nearly midnight. Everyone is asleep except Daryl and Carol. They grab all their thing and meet at the pond, but first, Daryl says goodbye to Judith. He whispers "Bye Little Ass Kicker, i hope i'll see you again sometime soon. I'll miss you. Never forget your Uncle Daryl." He kisses her on her forehead and they leave. They get back to the bike they had to leave around 2. Daryl cyphined some gas so they can drive it now. "You ready?" Says Daryl. "Yes." Says Carol.

PART 2 COMING SOON.


End file.
